Play
by BuoyantBlithe
Summary: Karma decides to try some toys on Nagisa and things get hot... PWP
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This has been posted on my AO3 account: ChocoSMBondage. I decided to post this work here too but I will only include the first 2 chapters. Depending on the reviews, I might post the remaining chapters but you guys can always go to my AO3 to check it out. Thank you._

 _Now let us get on to the story~_

* * *

"Nagisa~, which would you prefer, Thailand or Morocco?"

With an innocent grin came this innocent question but both parties involved knew full well the hidden intentions and meaning. It was not the first time this question had popped up in their conversations and it seems that it would not be the last either.

"K-Karma! How about neither?"

Flustered and exasperated, Nagisa's face became 3 shades lighter than usual causing his usual tint of red to seem darker than usual. In his distressed state, he tried to get Karma to dismiss the very idea. Without any idea why the latter was so obsessed with him changing his sex, the only thing Nagisa could do most of the time was to pull the plug on each cross-dress exploits and hope that Karma will move on to tease another target.

"Ehh~, so you do not want to have a vacation there? Not even in the future?"

Karma expressed his surprise as he started to whine. Again with an absolutely harmless follow up for any outsiders who have no clear idea of their relationship and the camouflaged aim. Stiff but stern, Nagisa shook his head with all his fragile might only to have Karma snicker before dropping the case.

The tension of what was to be a peaceful walk home had caused Nagisa to feel exhausted beyond his means as his chuckle in response was extremely hollow. Feeling the change, Karma swiftly grasped Nagisa's hands – intertwining their fingers without care.

"K-Karma, we are still outside!"

Feeling embarrassed, Nagisa started to searching frantically around them to see if they had been spotted. Despite it, he did not try to fight Karma's grip instead he tightened his grip.

"Ah! Nagisa, drop my place later. I have something I want to show you."

Once more, a pure question had made its way into their silent conversation. Apprehensive, Nagisa observed Karma. He had his signature smirk but it felt softer than usual. However those mischievous glints were still ever present in his eyes, in fact they seem to be worse than ever. Seeing that the situation is at hands odd and conjuring ways to politely turn Karma down was tough, without much of a reason and gut, Nagisa agreed before they headed off separately.

…..

As agreed, Nagisa rested his head on the edge of Karma's bed before tunneling through for a more comfortable position on Karma's sheets. The scent of Karma engulfed him and he felt his previous tension dissolve. The need to stay alert for any unwanted teases from Karma fell through as the latter was stalking around the house, searching for something; tantalizing.

There were still 3 months before their assassination deadline and their mid-terms had finally passed without much of a hitch. Still it was enough to have him exhausted mentally and lying on his boyfriend's bed was not helping.

'Maybe a nap should do the trick, considering how Karma was not coming back anytime soon.'

As soon as he mused and weighed his options of napping, he drifted off whilst snuggling further into the warm sheets.

…..

Feeling a breeze, Nagisa awoke to find Karma and his signature smug, staring at him. It sent shivers down as he tried to make out what was happening at the moment. He felt sore in his hand especially and took no notice of their odd position above his head.

It was only when he tried to adjust himself up, did he realise what had happened.

The sheets had slide off him, revealing his milky and delectable skin which still had a couple of faded discolorations from a few weeks before. His hands were tied to the bedpost, loose enough for him to be adjusted to any position Karma preferred and tight enough to keep him in place. As he tried to gather the gravity of the situation, he noticed how his legs felt free and there was no friction of any material constrictions.

"K-Karma! Why am I naked?"

Startled he was yet despite it, he was quivering in anticipation on what is to come next.

"Well, I got some new toys to try out on you."

Karma shot Nagisa a glance and hidden in the sea of apricot were waves of lust and desire. It was a miracle how Karma managed to restrain himself until now. Shifting his graze embarrassment and awe, Nagisa finally took notice that Karma was half naked, flaunting his taunt and ripped body, not forgetting the tent in those loose sweats.

Feeling courageous and gutsy, Nagisa decided to elicit Karma considering that there is no easier way out of the situation.

Folding his arms in an edged and awkward manner as if to hid his flustered face, closing his eyes in a half-lidded manner and peering through with the same bashful, submissive allure, twisting his torso in a slight to make the sheets fall lower whilst trying to close his legs and cover his growing erection…

In a hushed tone with their eyes locked onto one another…

"K-karma-kun, p-please be easy on me."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: From this chapter onward, it will be in POVs but whose, shall remain a mystery. Won't it be fun to guess whose POV this is from?_

* * *

This is unfair as I quivered in desire. His milky white skin is sending off soft glows and his eyes were practically begging me to bring him to heights higher than those we have pushed through. As if it were all just yesterday, I could still feel how soft and supple he felt when our skins came into contact, when he clung onto me through his orgasm, when we cuddled in the afterglow. A body made to fit mine perfectly, arching and filling in all my gaps – making us a whole.

His wantonness now, compared to one during our last session, is just raw and carnal; my favourite and my weakness.

This is unfair as he twists around to show a sense of humility before begging in an erotic whimper which he knew could have me over him in seconds. He had me playing to his tune, drawing out both our internal most basic animalistic need. Even the way he leers, an act that his normal innocent self would not even dare to do, it makes me want to throw aside my meticulous intent of torturing him till he feels numb; whereby a single touch on his skin can send him over the edge as he shudders due to overstimulation; it makes me want to just eat him whole and give in to his needs.

As I debated internally on how to react to this overly lewd boyfriend of mine, he seems to have decided to use his coy to his advantage.

"K-karma, p-please do something. I… I want to feel you."

This is unfair. It is just an hour into the evening, there is still a long night ahead of us. A long night ahead of me to slowly savour this exquisite treat of a boyfriend. Yet here I am, fighting to control my needs, suppressing them so that I would not end up tearing his sweet and cushy hole from overuse and overstimulation.

"K-karma, p-please. I beg of you."

Another aphrodisiac coated mewl came out from his plump lips. It was enough to snap me out of my reverie and set on going through my plans when I caught sight of a tiny smirk from him.

Oh boy, he is in for a treat.

…..

"Nagisa, I thought I taught you the proper way to beg?"

It was time to beat my dearest at his own game for his pale complexion turned into a bright crimson, edging all the way till his neck. I kept my smug as I knew that no matter how lost Nagisa is, the only time he would really resort to offer himself would only if he was on his peak.

Before I could do a follow up or even tease my beloved further, he timidly stretched his long lean legs. As soon as he felt ready, he hesitantly opened himself for me; spreading his legs wide enough to expose his delicate arousal.

"K-karma, please. Devour this whore of yours. Tease this minx till I cannot come anymore. Milk me dry, Karma."

With each word and pause, Nagisa would shift his legs in half-hearted attempts to either further expose himself or to cover up. Despite all he is doing, my beloved's face is so heated up that it seems he would faint if any further stimulation was done.

This is getting out of hands…

"Since you asked, I shall properly fulfil your every desire."

…..

"A.a..ah...hh…"


End file.
